Khwarazmia
Zoroastrian (2-800) Sunni (800-1231) |culture = Khwarezmian (Iranian) (2-1127) Uzbek (Altaic) (1127-1231) |tech_group = Middle Eastern (2-800) Muslim (800-1231) |capital = Gurganj (2431) (2-1212) Samarkand (1212-1220) Gazni (448) (1220-1225) Tabriz (416) (1225-1231) |rank = Kingdom|government = Tribal Despotism (2-305) Despotic Monarchy (305-1231) }} Khwarazmia is a country that is playable from 2 to 1231. In 1231, Khwarazmia is demolished by Genghis Khan's Mongol Empire, and is then subsequently annexed by the Mongols into the dustbin of history. See also: Kushan, Sassanid, Abbasid, Persia, Armenia, Western Satraps Strategy Decisions Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Form Uzbekistan (2-1127) Requirements: * Primary culture is Uzbek * Uzbekistan does not exist * Owns core provinces: Khiva, Urgench, Bukhara, Samarkand, Qarshi, Tashkent, and Shymkent * Administrative technology of at least 78 * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Uzbekistan * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Persia (1127-1231) Requirements: * Is not Mughals * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns core provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the Persian region * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Khwarazmian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Trade Efficiency Ideas: # Slave to Master: +1 Yearly Prestige # Mercenary Unions: -25% Mercenary Cost # Determined Fighters: +2.5% Discipline # Proud People: +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us # Sunni Islam: +4 Diplomatic Relations # Oligarchy: -1 National Unrest # Greater Iran: +1 Attrition for Enemies Ambitions: # -25% Build Cost Category:Countries Category:Altaic countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Tribes Category:Middle East Category:Uzbek countries